Aiko Kimura
Aiko Kimura ' is an agent in the Department of Floaters. She is written by James Shields Agent Profile Appearance She has shoulder-length light brown hair and blue eyes. She is of average height and quite slender. She tends to wears a yellow t-shirt, with a matching leather coat over it, and pink pants. She also always wears a replica of a Crest Tag around her neck. Personality Aiko is a naturally cheerful and kind girl, a holdover from the brief happy time she spent with her parents before a Stu screwed them all over and sent things straight into dark fic territory. Despite the bad early experiences, she tends to be optimistic. She also wears her heart on her sleeve, and has trouble getting close to people without her happiness becoming dependent on theirs. While not on missions, she generally is laid-back and relaxed, especially when around Anju and/or children in the Nursery. The only way to really get on her bad side is mistakenly judging her and/or Anju as Suvian just because they’re non-canon children. Due to her experience with her home fic, she dislikes AU badfic (especially darker AUs) and she really hates seeing a badfic making her parents and/or their Digipartners wildly OOC/being replaced, as well as any of them being killed off. She likes to spend time with Anju, her Digipartner, on the rare chance that they are both on a break. When not with Anju, on a mission, or in her RC, she can be found helping the Nursery workers and spending time with the kids she used to know there. Her favorite pastimes include playing visual novels and watching classic 90’s anime/magical girl shows. History Aiko started life as Hikaru Takaishi, the non-canon daughter of Takeru “T.K.” Takaishi and Kari Kamiya, in a Digimon Adventure 02 badfic. The fic transplanted Seraphimon’s Castle from Digimon Frontier (and Sorcermon along with it, somehow) to 02’s Digiworld. From there, things got steadily weirder, including three overpowered Digivolutions for Patamon and a Davis replacement from an alternate timeline. Replacement!Davis then stole these forms and used them on Veemon in order to kill T.K. and Patamon. After accomplishing this, he tried to force Kari to marry him, but was defeated. He would’ve called on the Dark Ocean had the fic not stopped being updated. Replacement!Davis was charged as the primary Stu, since most of the really offensive sections, including a flashback where Replacement!Veemon, while using one of the stolen Digivolutions, impaled T.K. with extreme prejudice, happened in the alternate timeline that he’d basically created. After he was dealt with, Hikaru and her Digipartner, WhitePatamon (Patamon and Gatomon’s daughter, created by collecting and merging portions of their data), were charged with their much fewer crimes. Since they didn’t have enough to properly be called a Sue and Cute Digipartner, the agents involved rescued them and gave them to the Nursery, where they received their new names. Six years later, Aiko went on to become an agent for the Department of Floaters. Sadly, she and Anju didn’t end up working in the same RC, since they’d established too much of a bond to meet the standard “polar opposites” dynamic among agent pairs. Abilities Physically, Aiko’s greatest advantage is her surprising agility, which is just as well, since the Digidestined from 02 don’t have a good track record with regard to close-range combat. She primarily uses a shortbow, though she’s been trained in small firearms and will use them if her bow doesn’t fit the canon. If neither fit, she’ll use bladed weapons that rely on speed like daggers or rapiers. It’s thought that Aiko’s Digivice could come in handy if she ever has to exorcise a Digimon-verse Sue-wraith, though she won’t know for sure until she goes on a mission. Mission Logs Home: Mission Logs Partnered with Henry * "In the Name of Canon, I Shall Punish You!" (Sailor Moon'') - '''Rated M, NSFW ** After Having a very awkward first meeting, Aiko and Henry have to deal with a Replacement Sue that proves that sometimes the worst glitterbags come in the shortest badfics. * "Child's Play" (interlude), with Diane Correa, Lapis Lazuli, and Binary Other Appearances * "Girls' Night Out", Part 1 and Part 2, with Agents Sarah Katherine Squall and Lapis Lazuli (DIC), Agents Ami Seeker and Violet Rose Greenfield (DF), and Seung-Li Kim (DoSAT) (cowrite with SkarmorySilver and eatpraylove) ** In which Sarah and Lapis try - and fail - to host a PPC-edition slumber party. ** Original fanfic: "Project Conversion" (Steven Universe x One Piece x Fairy Tail x Naruto) Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Floaters Category:Badfic Characters